Illusionary Difference
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: DoctorWho/LionKingCrossover. When a scrawny lion steps out of a mysterious blue box, Simba is a bit confused. When the strange lion and he get talking, things work out, but not without consequences. Quick OneShot of a plot bunny.


**:Illusionary Difference.**

**-****AHBK1**

**:Chapter 1: Chance Meeting.**

The 'vrorp vrorp vrorp' of a machine grinding its gears echoed, loudly, across the savanna. It was mid summer and the plains were decorated in emerald green grasses, tall, thickly shaded trees and large ribbons of water that spread around like spidery fingers bringing life to the previously parched lands. It had been three years since Simba and Nala had saved the Pride Lands, and life had been awfully quite. Something the patrolling king was both incredibly happy about, and bored to tears by. But the sudden appearance of a blue box under an acacia tree heralded something more than chasing left over hyenas from his closely guarded lands.

Simba stood, hesitantly, some might say, gazing upon the uncertain sight of a large blue box under a tree, uncertain because he wasn't sure what it meant, nor did he understand how it came to be there. When the door opened, (because even lions know what the things that swing open and closed were), a small, raggedy lion stepped out. He was a funny looking creature, his eyes were quizzical and old, his mane was a deep, dark brown that stuck up every where, and eye glasses perched upon his nose.

The new lion stopped, his expression dumbfounded as he stared at the sight of a large red maned lion sitting in front of the blue box. Behind the red maned lion the grasses dipped and waved in the slight breeze, and above them stretched an impossibly blue sky. Curiosity, at this stage, was the driving point for the scrawny lion, his paws, of a pale gold colouring, reached up and plucked the glasses from his muzzle and he slipped them down his chest where they fell to the ground. Confusion was then evident as the lion peered down at himself, finally noticing his predicament.

"I have paws!" The strange lion yelped, his expression one of comic confusion.

Simba also felt confusion, how could any lion not know they have paws? "Who are you?"

The strange lion blinked and opened his mouth. "I'm the Doctor." The statement carried the usual gravity of someone telling another person something that should already be known. Of course, by this stage, the lion known as the Doctor was wondering why he wasn't freaking out over the fact that he was conversing with a talking lion. Of course, he was equally wondering why he wasn't freaking out over the fact that he himself was a talking lion.

"I am Simba, King of the Pride Lands." Came the reply.

The Doctor nodded uncertainly. "King you say?"

"Of course." Simba peered at the scrawny lion that had named himself Doctor. The creature looked awfully confused and uncertain about himself, and bells were ringing in his head about the legitimacy of his creditations.

"What are you?"

The doctor peered down at himself. "I'm a Time Lord usually, but I suppose I'm now a Time Lion." A curious statement in and of itself, but one that carried a grain off truth, as the famous Doctor was now a slightly built, thickly maned, lion.

Simba rolled his head to the side, his eyes curious. "What is a Time Lion?"

"I'm not entirely sure." The Doctor admitted helplessly, unsure if a Time Lord was still the same, even if they were a lion. He'd never had this kind of thing happen to him. It was at best, completely improbable and was reminding him of a dream he'd had when he was only a kid in twentys.

Simba smiled uncertainly. "Well then, perhaps you can explain what a Time Lord is?"

"Human looking but not." The Doctor replied unhelpfully. "We're a race of time traveling beings who ensure that the galaxies run smoothly and that wars are kept to a minimum."

Simba nodded in comprehension. "You are a king of the universe then."

The Doctor blinked. "No, not really."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't really rule anyone, I just guide people mostly. Help them out a bit."

"And is that not what a king does? Guides his subjects?" Simba asked curiously.

"Yes, but I'm a lord, not a king. I don't have any paperwork to do." The Doctor explained. His brown eyes sweeping over the red maned lion.

Simba nodded. "Sounds like a hard job."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "it is."

"Do you travel alone?"

"Not usually. But my friends are all gone now. It's lonely, but I'll find someone again soon." The Doctor murmured.

Simba nodded. "It is always better be around family and friends than to live your life alone."

"Wise words." The Doctor acknowledged.

Simba sighed heavily, the day was a gorgeous one, and here he was talking with an unknown lion about their lives. Only he would be this lucky. "Why are you here?"

The Doctor mulled on that for a moment. "I'm not sure. I usually have things to fix, people to help. But everything here is peaceful and safe."

Simba nodded. "For the most part it is, there are still hyenas that would love the chance to ambush a lion. So for your safety you should leave here or follow me to Pride Rock. It is easy to get lost."

The Doctor nodded carefully, his mane swishing gently in the breeze and with his movement. "If you are not in need of help, then I don't see why I am needed here. And frankly, I'd like to return to my other form. And perhaps spend time with my friends, I think I may have been neglecting them." The Doctor smiled awkwardly, he wasn't needed here, and he wasn't certain as to why he'd come, but he certainly was glad to have met the wise lion king before him.

"That is understandable." Simba replied gently, farewelling the Time Lord/Lion. "Until next time, Doctor."

The Doctor stood awkwardly, back legs splaying at the knees. "Until then, King Simba."

The scrawny lion staggered into the blue box, leaving his eye glasses behind him in the dirt. Simba failed to notice this, because he was far too interested in watching the Doctor leave in the metallic grinding of gears. Above him shone the sun, the heat beating down like a hammer, and Simba decided, that for all the faults of kingship, it was a far easier life than that of a Time Lion. Grateful for the chance of talking out his problems, Simba stood and continued his patrol, certainly life was peaceful and boring, and he could no longer laze about like he had when he was a kid, but this was his life, his responsibility, and he would uphold it like he felt he ought. Sending out a mental thank you to the Doctor for reminding him of his purpose, Simba missed the cloud bank that held the features of his long past father, Mufasaa, who smiled gently upon his son.

The Pride Lands were safe, Simba was happy, and soon, the new generation would be coming.


End file.
